Down and Around the tracks of life
by Trev69ar15
Summary: modern AU. Loud and fast cars. Drag racing with some dirt track racing. Hiccstrid and possibly other pairings. Rated m for some language and future lemons. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He's not popular. He spends alot of his time in the shop. He doesn't really go out on weekends. He spends his time working on Toothless. His 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500. His dad is the mayor of Berk, a small lake town in Iowa. He's Henry Horrendous Haddock. Better known as Hiccup by his peers. This is his story.

It was just like any other Monday. Biology, English, chemistry, lunch, and finally shop class.

Hiccup was at the top of all of the subjects he had to partake in in school, shop class included. When the teacher wasn't there, Gobber was his name. They didn't need a sub. They had Hiccup, he would tell the other students what they would need to do for that day and than he'd work on Toothless. He'd just finished re-upholstering the front and back seats. He went with black leather with blue stitching and detail. He'd just need to repaint the inside before he was done with it. He set the seats down and went to work on the motor. He knew it ran. But if he could get more power he would get more power. Now he was taking the carburetor off and getting ready to replace it with a Holley 4 barrel carb. His dad spared no expense. He practically owned half of Berk. His dad was in the real-estate business. If hiccup needed something for his car he got it. Hiccup just finished putting the 4-barrel carb on and decided to start it. First try, rolls over coughs and dies. Second try, the same. Third shots the charm he says. He turns the key and He roars to life. He needed tuned bad. He went back to the motor and adjusted the carburetor and got the idle just the way it should be. Performance wise toothless had power. He only had the best. He wouldn't mind if it wasn't this way but Stoic insisted. He shut it off and the bell rang. Time for history. He was late for class. He had to make sure everybody left before he did.

He walked in and sat down at his desk in the back of the room. Right behind Astrid. Astrid was a goddess. Sent from the heavens. Hiccup has had a crush on her since like 1st grade. He was a junior. Almost his final year in school. Well at-least high school. The last half of the second semester had just started.

"Mr. Haddock." Mr. Johnson asked

"Hmm, yes." Hiccup replied.

"Can you tell me what we're  
talking about?"

"Uhhh, the JFK assassination?"

"What about it Henry?"

"Umm I don't know"

"You don't know? Could someone please fill Mr. Haddock in on what were talking about."

He didn't even have his book open yet. Fishlegs who sat by him filled him in on what they were talking about. Which didn't take long. But not to soon after he had his notebook open and was drawing mindlessly. Atleast thats what he thought until the bell rang and he actually looked at it. It was...Astrid Leaning on Toothless?

"Hiccup are you coming?" Fishlegs asked.

"Uhh yeah." Hiccup replied.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Uhh thanks fish but I'm gonna work on Toothless."

With that Hiccup packs up his notebook and walks out to his locker and throws his books in. Just as he walks out of the doors of the school, Gobber is pulling the flatbed truck that the school bought to use to bring in project cars for the students to fix and work on.

So far it was a mystery as to what it was and whose it was. Hiccup was judging it was an older dodge by the looks of it under the tarp. Hiccup walked over to Gobber.

"New project car?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep I was told ye were the only one they want'd ta work on it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked undoing straps on the car to get it off of the flatbed

"From the looks of it, it's a 1970 dodge cuda." Gobbler replied.

"Well you never really see those any more."

"Well they already have all of the parts for her and they said they'll bring em by sometime today."

"Alright well I'm gonna go paint Toothless and I'll get to work on doing what I can on "the cuda"."

"Ye kids and naming yer damn cars." Gobber said under his breath.

Hiccup just smiled and walked into the shop and took the cover off of Toothless and pushed him into the painting booth. He didn't need use the primer because he did that last week. So far he was thinking electric blue pinstriping with a metallic or shiny black base paint. Yep that was it he thought. He mixed up the blue to what he wanted and got the black ready he set the paints down and wrapped the car so he could paint the stripes.

Hiccup just finished painting Toothless with the black when there was a bang on the door. Hiccup turned around to see who it was. It was Gobber. He walked out taking the painting mask off and taking the air brush over to the sink to wash it out.

"The parts are here Hiccup"

"Already?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes boy. Already, do you want to take a look?"

"Ohh sure. Just let me get Toothless out of the booth."

Hiccup leaned over the engine. Gobber walked up behind him

"What do you think boy?" Gibber asked.

Hiccup jumped and hit his head on the hood, "Gods Gobber you scared the crap outta me"

"Ha my boy gotta keep ya in check somehow"

"Well Gobber I gotta correct ya on the car. She's a hemi."

"Yes she is." Came a female voice from the shop door.

Hiccup leaned around the side of the car to see who it was. Was that...Astrid?...it was. He could tell by her golden locks all pulled into a braid that curled around her shoulder.

"Is this your car?" He asked her.

"Yes it is. This Is my Stormfly." Asrid replied.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Umm not really..that's why I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Me?..you want my help?" So many possibilities were running through his head. Why did she want his help? Weren't there mechanics for that?

"Well yeah you got the mustang running didn't you?" She asked.

"You mean my car. Toothless?"

"it's yours?"

"Well yeah." He said nervously rubbing his neck. "That's why I'm always late to history."

"Well that explains alot." Astrid stated.

"I guess it does."

"Looks like fresh paint."

"Yeah, I just got done with it."

"It looks awesome."

"Well thanks I guess." Hiccup says rubbing his neck. "Do you uhhh want to help? I mean it is your car.."

"Uhh yeah sure I guess."

"Well it looks like you guys don't need my help than." Gobber pipes up.

"Uhh nope I guess not." Hiccup replies.

"Uhh Astrid you got the keys?"

"Ohhh yeah here." she says as she pulls them out of her pocket.

Hiccup walks over to the driver side door and opens it. He puts the key in the ignition and turns it. Nothing, try's again. Still nothing.

"Well I could put a new battery in it and see if that does anything."

Hiccup finds a new battery and sits the old one off to the side. He puts the new one in and hooks it up.

"Alright let's try it now. Crank it Astrid"

"Okay just a second...here we go." She turns the key and it clicks. It just clicks no turning over.

"Well from the way this is going the starter is shot. Do you have a replacement?"

"Umm I should. I think it's one of the smaller boxes."

"Alright I'll go look." Hiccup says as he bumps into a stack of boxes and knocks them over. He scrambles to pick them up.

Astrid sits there covering her smile trying not to laugh.

Hiccup returns all the boxes to they're original position. Well that's embarrassing. Hiccup states as he stands there rubbing the back of his neck. His face is beat red.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"Well thanks." Why do I have to be such a kluts he thinks to himself.

"It's no problem" Astrid says, as she walks over to one of the smaller boxes and opens it up. "Hey I found it." She states

"Well good now let's get to work. Can you hand me the socket set over there on the bench?"

"Ohh sure" she says, as she hands him the box with the starter in it.

"So uhh what other parts do you have?"

"Basically all new replacement parts just not the block. I've even got new piston heads and rods. I like the hemi sound and power."

"Ha yeah they're loud if you tune them right." Hiccup states. "So should we just take the motor and the tranny out?"

"Tranny? Ohh you mean the transmission?"

"Yep you can't take out one without the other."

"Alright well I guess We could."

"What all parts am I gonna be working with?" Hiccup asks.

"Huh?"

"Are they stock and aftermarket?" Hiccup asks.

"Umm most are aftermarket." Astrid says proudly.

"Ohh so your going for major performance?"

"Ha yeah you could say that. there's drag races down at the old rail yard."

"Really? How have I never heard about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe when you finish Toothless you could bring him."

"Uhh sure I'll see about it. You want to see him?" Hiccup says with a smile.

"Ha sure."

"Alright well come here." Hiccup says as he walks over to Toothless and pops the hood. He turns the key and he starts right up. He has a mini

celebration in his head.

"Well that's freaking loud." Astrid states.

"Ha I guess you could say that. You want to see under the hood?"

"Well of coarse whats the point of starting it and popping the hood?" Asrtid asks.

"Good point." Hiccup says with a smirk as he unlatched the hood and lifted it and let the hydraulic lift hold it open.

"Holy shit!" Astrid said as her mouth hangs open. "Talk about after market."

"Hey not all of it is. Wanna see something?"

"Yeah, what is it this time?"

Hiccup smirks as he reaches for the throttle and pulls it a few times.

"That is awesome!"

"Thanks. You should hear the turbo." Hiccup says with a smirk on his face.

"This "beast" would whoop at the drag races." Astrid says.

"Wanna take him for a drive?" Hiccup asks.

Me?

"Who else is here? Yes you."

"Well..well..YEAH!"

"Well alright. The paints dry and the carpets are in. You wanna help me with the seats quick?" Hiccup asks.

"Ha sure."

"Alright let's go."

Hiccup drove Toothless to the outskirts of Birk where they could really open it up and "let the horses run". That's exactly what Astrid thought they were going to do until Hiccup pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her.

"You know how to drive a stick?" Hiccup asked.

"Well kinda I guess. Astrid stated."

"Wanna try and drive Toothless?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable. Alright?"

"Alright."

.….….….

"I thought you said you know how to drive a stick?!" Hiccup asks.

"I said kinda!" Astrid states.

"Alright well just pull over."

"Alright." She said before pulling over and switching with Hiccup

"Anything going on tonight around town?" Hiccup asks

"Well you could check the old rail yard."

"I could do that. If I knew how to get there."

"How have you never been there?" Astrid asks surprised.

"Well A. I'm not liked so no one tells me anything and B. I have no friends."

"Really?" Astrid asks.

"Really. But you know what's funny? Snotlouts my cousin." Hiccup states.

"Seriously? You two are nothing alike." Astrid states.

"Exact opposites actually." Hiccup replies.

"Speaking of snotface, look in the rearview." Astrid says with disgust.

"Ohh great. Here he comes in his new car."

"Well it's not exactly new. It doesn't even have the balls to compete yet."

"If you say so."

"Okay well take a left up here."

…

How did he get pulled into this. Hiccup was thinking as he was pulling Toothless up to a painted line on some old pavement.

Flashback- Hiccup and Astrid pulled up to the rail yard and as it turns out Snotlout, the twins, and Eret were there. Along with most of the high school population. Astrid told him to park by the rest of the cars, so he did. He put a ball cap and aviators on so hopefully no-one would notice him show up with the hottest girl in school. Like that's really gonna happen.

"Hey Astrid." Ruff said as she walked up to Toothless and Astrid sitting on his hood.

"Ohh hey Ruff" Astrid replied.

"What's up?"

"Not much I guess just chillen."

"Sweet so who's car?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah who's car?" Tuffnut says as he walks up and stands by his sister.

"Ohh I don't think you would know him." Astrid says with a sly smile.

"Aww come on just give us a hint." Tuff says.

"Ohh alright. he's always late to history."

"That narrows it down how?" Ruff asks.

"Well that's the only hint you guys are getting."

"Ugh well alright. He'd better be good looking. Speaking of Which here comes Eret." Ruff says dreamily.

"Who's beater is this?" Eret asks.

"For your information this beater would whoop anything you could pull up to the line." Astrid says with a grin.

"Ohh really?" Erect asks.

"Really." Astrid states.

"Whose is it?" Eret asks as Hiccup walks over to Toothless and sits by Astrid on the hood.

"This would be my car." Hiccup states

"Well Astrid here says it could whoop anything I pull up to the line." Erect says.

"You said that?" Hiccup asks looking at Astrid.

"Well yeah. You know it's true." Astrid stated in her defense.

"It may be true but I wouldn't say it." Hiccup says quietly.

"Anyway if Astrid says your here mustang can beat my Pontiac, why don't you just prove her right?" Erect asks.

"Wait what?!" Hiccup says suprised.

"You heard me, I challenge you to a drag race." Eret said just before he and the twins walk off.

Hiccup just looked at Astrid wide eyed.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Do I have to do this?"

"What do you have to lose?" Astrid states.

"Well nothing really I guess. But." Hiccup says, not finishing his sentence.

"What?"

"If I win you go to a movie with me." Hiccup states.

"Alright you got yourself a deal." Astrid says with a grin.

…

So that's how it happened. Hiccups mind was racing. If he won he went on a date with Astrid...ASTRID! The girl of his dreams. What did he have to lose? Hell now he had a lot to lose. A freakin date with Astrid. He needed to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Astrid leaned in the window and handed Hiccup the helmet he requested her to get out of the trunk

"You better win." Astrid says as she kisses hiccup on the cheek.

Hiccup starts to blush as he slides his helmet on.

"Well I don't plan on losing." He replies with a smirk.

He slides the key into the ignition and turns it over. Toothless roars to life.

Astrid stands between Hiccup in Toothless and Eret in his cherry red 1970 Pontiac GTO judge.

She looks at hiccup. "Ready?" He revs toothless' engine. She looks at Eret. "Ready?" He nods.

Hiccups got Toothless up to 3000 rpm. Compared to Eret's 2500.

Astrid drops the flag and Hiccup lets off the clutch, Toothless' tires are rippling and you can smell the rubber when his tires finally catch. Eret and Hiccup are nose on nose. And Eret slowly slips ahead. Hiccup puts the petal to the floor and shifts into 5th gear. 135..140..145..150.. 6th gear..155. Hiccup flies by Eret and beats him by a half a length.

….…...

He had done it. Hiccup had beat Eret. He had a date with Astrid. Hiccup slows Toothless down and turns him around.

Hiccup pulls Toothless to a stop and pulls his helmet off and puts the sunglasses and ball cap back on as Astrid runs up to Hiccup as he gets out of his car.

"You did it!" Astrid says excitedly.

"Well I..I guess I did didn't I? So that means..means." Hiccup replies rubbing his neck

"Yes it means I owe you a date."

"So I have a date with thee Astrid Hofferson?"

"Yes you do"

"Awesome!"

"Awesome what?" Ask the twins as they walk up at the same time.

"Nothing" Hiccup and Astrid say at the same time.

"So who are you" asks Ruff reaching for Hiccups ball cap.

Hiccup swats her hand away. "you'll find out soon enough"

"Do you need a ride home Astrid?" Hiccup asks as he opens Toothless' driver side door.

"Uhh yeah. I'll be there in a second." She replies before turning to Ruff and Tuff.

"So you better tell me who it is." Ruff says with a serious look on her face.

"You will find out. I'm not liable to tell you anything on who he is."

"Ughh girls. I'll never understand." Tuff says under his breath as Astrid walks over to the passenger side and gets in. Ruff punches her brother as they walk away and Hiccup starts Toothless.

Eret walks up to Toothless and rests his arms on the roof while looking at Hiccup.

"Anything you need?" Hiccup asks annoyed.

"I want to race again."

"I don't have time for this right now. Do you mind?" He says as he puts Toothless into gear and Eret stands up.

"I'll win next time!" Eret yells as they pull out of the railyard.

"If there is a next time." Hiccup says mostly to himself.

...

"So wich way do I go?" Hiccup asks as the pull into town.

"Ummm take a right up here" Astrid says pointing.

"Alright."

"Now a take a left up here, and it's the third house down."

"You do know you live like a Block and a half away from me?"

"Hmmm no I didn't know that."

"Ha yeah, you know the big brick and brown one?"

"No way?"

"Yep, that's what happens when your dads into real estate. He keeps the biggest one."

"Wow."

"Yep." he said as he pulled into her driveway.

"Walk me up?"

"Uhh sure." He said as got out to open her door.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" She asks with a grin.

"Well there are some of us." He says as he opens her door and she gets out.

"Well I guess so."

"Milady" he says as he holds his arm out for her to take.

"Gladly." She says as she takes his arm.

"So this is goodnight."

"Yep goodnight, I'll text you."

"Phone number?"

"Uhh yeah..phone?"

"Hold on." He says as he scrambles to grab it out of his pocket.

Astrid giggles as he almost drops it handing it to her.

She hands him his phone with a grin.

"Goodnight." She says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Uhhh Goodnight" he says blushing.

Astrid walks into her house and Hiccup walks to Toothless.

Hiccup drives home and attempts to sneak upstairs. Failing miserably by waking stoick up because he slipped on the 3rd stair.

"Shit."Hiccup whispered.

"Henry?"

"Uhh yeah dad?"

"Where have you been?"

"I uhhh was with a girl."

"who was this girl?"

"Uhmm Astrid Hofferson.."Hiccup says under his breath.

"Henry speak up."

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Really?"

"Yep." hiccup says finished with a nervous grin.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight dad."

"Ohh and hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"The football meeting for next year is tomorrow."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight."

...

Astrid had better luck sneaking in than Hiccup. But, Getting out of the shower her dad, John called up the stairs.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Where were you?"

"I was with a friend."

"Doing what?"

"Working on my car and than we took his for a drive."

"Ohh. What's he got?"

Um a 1967 mustang.

"Gt500?"

"Yep."

"I might have to meet this boy."

"Uhh alright well goodnight dad."

"Goodnight."

...

Astrid woke up at 6:30 when her alarm went off.

"God it's too early for this." She says as she gets out of bed. "And I really don't want to ride the bus."

"Maybe I could ask hiccup."Astrid thought to herself as she pulled her jeans and than shirt on.

...

Astrid called Hiccup.

"Uhh hello?"

"Yeah Hiccup?"

"Ohh uhh Astrid?"

"Yeah that's me"

"Oh uhm what did you need?"

"Are you driving to school?"

"Well I guess I can. Do you need a ride?"

"Uhh yeah I was just going to ask you."

"Alright well uhh when should I be by to pick you up?"

"Does 7:45 work?"

"Yep sounds good. But I uhh have to go."

"Alright."

"Later"

"Yep later."

….…..

Hiccup pulled up to Astrids house in Toothless just as she walked out the door.

Hiccup got out and walked around to the passenger door and opens it for her.

"Here you go milady."

"You know you don't have to call me that."

"I uhh know."

"So..you realize everything's gonna change for you right?"

"Uh how?"

"The drag race last night and the fact that your bringing me to school."

"Oh I guess, but like how's it gonna change?"

"You'll find out today."

"Ohh okay." Hiccup says as he pulls out from in front of Astrids house and heads to the school.

…...

"Soo uhh do you like want me to drop you off and than park the car or just park it?" Hiccup asks a block away from the school.

"Just park it, it's easier that way."

"Ohh uhh alright." Hiccup says as he pulls into the school.

"So when can I come help with storm fly?"

"Umm well your not in shop so when do you have a study hall?"

"Well I have a study hall right after lunch."

"I'm in the shop than so that works."

"Alright."

"I'm just warning you all of the kids in the shop are loudmouths."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole student body will know I'm helping you and your talking to me."

"So they are a bunch of loudmouths?"

"Yep. But we're here so I guess I'll just see you later?"

"Yep. Later"

…...

Hiccup walks up to his locker and opens it as Fishlegs walks up to him.

"Did you see the car in the parking lot?" Fishlegs asked.

"Which one Fish?"

"The mustang?"

"You mean Toothless?"

"That's really Toothless?"

"Yeah that's Toothless."

"I heard about the drag race last night."

"And?"

"Your being talked about by everyone."

"Let em talk."

"Okay."

"Hey fish? Do you know where the football meeting is?"

"Yeah why?"

"Dad wants me to sign up."

"Ohh well it's in the auditorium, after school."

"Alright, thanks fish."

"Yep. Later."

"Later." Hiccup said as he closed his locker.

...

The rest of the day was uneventful except the rumors going around and the looks hiccup received. The football meeting went alright. Astrid showed up. She signed up for kicker, why not. Ruff was a lineman. Fishlegs was a center. Hiccup thought, "why not go big? I'm goin for quarterback." Man the looks he got from Snotlout. And Eret went for lineman.

...

"Astrid?" Hiccup said as they walked out of the school.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna help me work on your car?"

"Uhh yeah I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright well I'm gonna run to the gas station." Hiccup said as he walked over to Toothless, got in and started him up.

Astrid walks over to the passenger side as she walks away from a giggling Ruff.

"You mind if I come with." She asks looking in the window Hiccup rolled down.

"nope not at all."

"Alright." she says as she climbs in.

"Okay." Hiccup says as he puts Toothless in reverse and backs out of the parking lot and puts him in 1st.

...

"Do you want anything?" Hiccup asks as he opens the drivers side door.

"Uhh some ice cream?"

"Alright, what kind?"

"Uhh, green apple."

"That's my favorite."

"Really? Mine too."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright." hiccup says as he closest he drivers side door and walks in.

...

"Well look who's here." Eret says to Snotlout elbowing him and nodding to Toothless.

"The kid from last night?"

"Yep and we're gonna find out who it is."

"Ohh alright." Snotlout says as hiccup walks out of the gas station and walks up to Toothless and opens the drivers side door.

...

"Here you go, and here's your money."

"You were supposed to use that to pay."

"Ohh well." Hiccup says as he starts Toothless and Snotlout walks up.

Well if it isn't useless.

If you would ask Eret about last night I'm not useless. Says Hiccup as he peels out of the gas station and heads back to the school.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"I've just gotten tired of his shit."

"Henry haddock is a badass."

"Nahhhh."

"I think so." Astrid said as they pulled up to the shop.

"So, we're gonna pull the engine and tranny and everything else we can get done today." Hiccup said as he opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Yep." Astrid said as she pulled the cover off of stormfly.

...

Who knew. Astrid said as she walked out of the shop as Hiccup locked the door.

"Who knew what?"

"You get so dirty when you work on cars."

"Yeah that comes with the territory. I'll drive ya home."

"Yeah so about that date."

"What about it?"

"Does this Friday work?"

"Umm..not really."

"Well why not?"

I'll just have to show you. I'll pick you up on Friday around 5:30?

"Uhh okay. Works for me."

"Ohh and wear jeans. And a shirt you don't mind getting dirty."

"Alright." Astrid says as they pull up to her house.

"Well goodnight."

"Hey not so fast."

"Why?"

"Because of this." Astrid says as she leans in and kisses Hiccup. 5 seconds of pure bliss.

Astrid smiles as she pulls back and Hiccup opens his eyes. His cheeks are bright red.

"Anything else?" He asks with a semi embarrassed grin.

"Nope" Astrid says with a grin.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I'm lookin forward to Friday." Astrid says getting out of Toothless and closing the door

"Me too." Hiccup said with a grin as he pulls away from Astrids and heads home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Airborne

The week flew by and before they knew it, it was Friday. They had stripped astrid's car. No wires, no parts. Just a shell. That had to have body filler and needed to be painted.

The day was uneventful. It went by fast. Before they knew it school was out and Hiccup was on his way to pick Astrid up.

...

Hiccup turned the corner of Astrid's street in his dad's truck with his enclosed trailer hooked up and his BMS sport mod strapped down safely inside.

...

Hiccup pulled to a stop in front of Astrid's house as she came down the steps and climbed in the passenger side with a Tshirt and jeans on.

"You don't have a hoodie do you?" Hiccup asked

"Ughh no. Why?"

"Your gonna want it."

"Well do you have any?"

"The box in the back seat."

Ohh Astrid replied as she put the box on her lap and started to sift through it for the one she wanted. She picked up a black one and looked at it.

"A race car?" she asked

"Yep. That's where we're going"

"And you race?"

"Yep" he says pulling into the gas station.

"You want anything? It's cheaper here." Hiccup states.

"Hamburger?"

"Alright."

...

"Here you are m'lady."

"You don't have to call me that, but thank you"

"No problem, did you pick the one you wanted?"

"Yep."

"You want it signed?"

"Well sure."

...

They pulled into the pits at the racetrack and climbed out.

"Alright well I'm gonna unload the car and change."

"Umm okay, need help unloading the car?"

" yeah, can you push this button when I tell you to?" Hiccup says

"Yep"

...

"Alright that's it. I'm gonna go change."

...

As Astrid waited for Hiccup two girls walked up giggling and asking where Hiccup was.

"He's changing" she replied shortly. With a twinge of jealousy in her tone.

Is that jealousy? She thought to herself. Astrid Hofferson does not get jealous.

Just then Hiccup walked out of the trailer shirtless with the top of his racing suit tied around his waist.

"Hey Astrid? Can you hand me that shirt by you?" Hiccup asked pointing.

"Ohh sure." She replied glancing at the two girls still standing there giggling.

"Ohh, I'm sorry give me a minute." Hiccup said as he threw the shirt on quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"Signature?" They both asked quickly.

"Alright. Turn around." he replied

They did so quickly and pulling up they're hoodies and handing him a sharpie.

...

"Astrid I need your help."

"Don't you usually have a pit crew or something?"

"Nope. Your looking at him."

"You do this on your own?"

"Yep."

"Alright what do you need?"

"That impact driver over on the toolbox."

"Okay." Astrid said grabbing it and handing it to him.

"Alright. Can you pull the pins over on the other side of the hood?"

...

5:30 pm

By this time all of the other cars and drivers were in running condition.

"Hiccup why does your car sound so different compared to their's?"

"They're running crate motors. I'm running an open motor. There's a select few of us that do."

"What's the difference?" Astrid asked.

"Mines more open to better parts and I can repair certain ones if I need to. Their's are closed and they have to replace the whole thing. I can run higher rpms and change the chip if I need to. They can run what's programmed into the motor. I can hook mine up to the dyno and program it. Essentially mines just like Toothless. You'll see the difference tonight. But there's one downside. I can get called for cheating and officials can tear my car apart looking for anything illegal." Hiccup said taking the car off of the lift.

"Ohh" was all Astrid had to say.

...

"Alright it's about time to get lined up for hot laps and since Gobber can't make it I need you to be my crew chief and tell me when I'm clear to pass."

"Okay doesn't seem too hard." Astrid replied nodding.

...

"...And here we have the 2H The Night Fury starting in the 6th row on the inside in 11th place. " the announcer said with the crowd cheering in the background.

"Alright Astrid can you hear me?"

"Yeah all clear." She replies while standing on top of Hiccups trailer.

"The green flags coming this time around."

"Alright."

As the green flag dropped the field of 12 cars roared to life tearing into turn 1 and 2.

"Alright Astrid. Am I clear to pass, I'm tired of toying with these two." Hiccup asked on the 3rd lap.

"Yeah go for it. Your clear."

"Alright" Hiccup replied cutting low into the turn while the other two a stayed midway in the track trying to cut down in front of Hiccup. But it was to late. He's too fast. He flies by em' out of turn 3 and 4 and is hot on the next guys tail before turns 1 and 2.

"Your clear" Astrid says quickly before Hiccup has to ask.

Hiccup cuts up higher on the track to get by him. He pulls ahead out of the turn and is up on a group of 4 and goes 3 wide into turn 3 continuing into turn 4 and passes 3 of them. It's a flat out drag race down the front stretch for 5th position. Going into turn 1 and 2 Hiccup takes the low line pushing Burt Reynolds up and taking him on the low side. Hiccup takes 5th flying down the back stretch catching up with Jesse sobbing in the 99 machine. Taking him on the high side. Flying by him out of turn 4. Catching up with Shawn cooney and Jeff Stevens battling it out for second and 3rd. Hiccup takes em on the high side making it 3 wide into turns 1 and 2. He slides by em' slowly but surely. Taking second place with 2 laps to go. Can he do it?

"Hiccup. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes Astrid."

"Hiccup! Watch out!" Yells Astrid as sobbing comes from behind Hiccup and hits him just right and hard enough to bust the lug nuts on his left rear Tearing the tire away from the axle as Hiccup flies sideways and is Airborne down the front stretch...

 _ **A/N: heh you guys probably hate me right now. Leaving you with a cliffhanger. Ohh well you'll find out in the next chapter what happens. Does he lose his leg or come out whole? I would like to take this time to thank crazilexa13 for her help with this story so far. And aslo to state I don't own httyd and never will. Thanks guys leave me a review. I know it's kinda short I'll try to make the next one longer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Astrid climbed half way down the ladder before jumping off to run to Hiccup. She saw it happen.

He barrel rolled 4 times before the car turned mid air and landed on the top completely destroyed.

... Flashback to Hiccup

He was almost there 2 laps to go and 1 car to pass. He was on Dylan books ass trying to pass on the low and high side failing each time but through the frustration Hiccup fails to hear the car coming up behind him coming close. Realizing what's going to happen before it's too late. And soon enough Hiccup feels the drivers side rear of his car drop. Throwing him sideways into the air. By this point Hiccup lets go of the steering wheel giving up. All he can do is sit there out of control. 1 rotation. 2 rotations. 3 rotations is all he can count before he's knocked out cold.

End flashback

...

It took Astrid a minute to get to Hiccup. It felt like hours and when she finally got there the paramedics were pulling up along with the tow truck Already hooking up to the chassis to roll the car back over.

...

When they got the car rolled back over and they were pulling Hiccup's helmet off and handing it to Astrid she couldn't do anything but cry as she saw his bruised face as they pulled him out of the car. Unconscious. The paramedics carefully put Hiccup on the gurney rushing him to the ambulance with Astrid on they're tail as they got to the ambulance the paramedic looked at Astrid and asked "Are you family?"

"Well no"

"No one but family in the ambulance."

"He's..He's my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry ma'am, you'll have to follow us"

"Umm okay." Astrid replied as she turned around quickly running towards the truck.

...

Astrid had loaded the tools and everything into the trailer and backed out ready to pull off when a track official asked where to drop the car off.

"Where is it now?" She asked.

"On a flatbed waiting directions."

"Tell the driver to follow me."

Astrid called Gobber immediately.

"Hey Gobber"

"Aye lassie?"

"Can you meet me at the shop?"

"This late? What in Odin's name for?"

"It's Hiccup. There's no time just meet me there."

...

Astrid pulled up to the school directing the flatbed after she climbed out of the truck as Gobber walked up.

"My gods Astrid"

"I know Gobber. Open the door."

Gobber did so as the flatbed pulled up to it and the driver got out to unstrap the car only to find out that Gobber and Astrid had already done so. Waiting for him to lower the ramp and unwind the winch.

...

Gobber looked at the car slack jawed and looked at Astrid who was tapping her foot waiting on Gobber.

"Are you coming, we need to get to the hospital."

"Aye. Have you called his father?"

"No... Not yet atleast."

"Alright." Gobber said as he dialed Stoicks number.

...

Astrid and Gobber met stoick at the er and ran up to the desk.

"Haddock." Stoick says desperately.

"Room 212. He's in recovery at this moment."

"Can he take visitors." Astrid asked.

"Yes but..." Said the nurse realizing it was pointless to finish as the three ran down the hall.

...

"209...210...211...212." Astrid counted taking a moment to calm down before entering Hiccup's room. Hoping the boy is fine, Astrid opens the door and looks in at Hiccup laying there bruised and cut up. But alive. So thankfully alive. she walks in and sits on the left side taking his hand while Stoick sits on his right.

...

They've been sitting there for hours now. Waiting on Hiccup to hopefully wake up.

...

They have been there for a total of 3 and a half hours when Hiccup finally starts to stir as Astrid, Stoick, and Gobber look at the boy hopefully. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at Astrid then his father and than back to Astrid with his cocky grin.

"How's the car" he asked

"Hiccup the car is totaled."

"I'm afraid it's irrepairable." Gobber adds now.

Stoick sits there on the verge of tears when Hiccup looks at him.

"Dad what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I almost lost you."

"But you didn't." Hiccup replies as the nurse comes in.

Hiccup than looks at her and asks "ma'am, when will I be able to go home?"

"A few days at the most." She replies.

"what's wrong with me?"

"Scrapes, cuts, bruises. Your very lucky with what you went through" she replies.

"I would like to go home now if that's fine with my father."

"I can't release you."

"Than call the doctor. There's nothing horribly wrong, and you can't hold me against my will." Hiccup replies sharply.

"Are you sure you should go home son?"

"Yes dad"

...

After the doctor signed the papers and told Hiccup if there were any other problems to call, they were on their way. Astrid driving the truck with Hiccup in the passenger seat. Also with stoick and Gobber in Stoick's suv

"You know I can drive just fine right."

"I know but your on pain meds."

"Touché" Hiccup replies as his eyes start to droop closed as he falls asleep on the ride home.

...

As they pull up Astrid parks the truck out in front of his house. Stoick and Gobber are getting out of the suv.

"How is he?" Gobber asks.

"Sleeping" Astrid replies opening the passenger door to wake Hiccup.

"Hiccup. Wake up we're at your house."

Hiccup mumbles something along the lines of "leave me be."

Astrids not having it. She unbuckled him and picks him up.

Instantly awake. Hiccup flails in Astrid's arms causing her to almost drop him. She sets him back in the seat as he gives her the death glare after a long moment his gaze softens.

"Will you help me?" He asks softly.

"Gladly" Astrid says with a small smile.

Astrid helped Hiccup up to the house and straight to bed.

...

When Astrid finally got home her father was sitting in the living room waiting.

"What took so long?" He asked patiently.

"Long story short, Hiccup went to the hospital. Racecar is totaled. Hiccup is fine, I'll explain more tomorrow. Goodnight dad.

...

Astrid rushed up the stairs before her father could question her.

...

As she lays in bed freshly showered in her pajamas, she thinks about the things that happened that night...

I said I was his girlfriend? Do I have feelings for him? There's no way he actually likes me. Only time will tell.

—

 **I know it's short guys and I'm sorry but I've had so much going on, I haven't fallen off of the face of the earth chapter 5 is being written right now and It'll hopefully be a long one. You know since I've been gone so long I'll try to make it up to you guys**


End file.
